


Lost Lonely Boy

by nightmare_kidette



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Dark Past, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Origin Story, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kidette/pseuds/nightmare_kidette
Summary: Where did the Grinch come from? How did he become an orphan? What happened in between him losing his family and ending up in the orphanage that would instigate all his pain? This little story should answer those questions, plus a few more...





	1. Baby in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of asks from two lovely Anons on Tumblr who wondered the same things. Me and a fellow user expanded upon these concepts and we ended up creating something of a backstory for Grinch exploring his time before the orphanage years. I decided I would flesh it out some, and here is the result. It might poke you in the heart, just a forewarning, it certainly did to me.

_Thwack!_

Checkerbaum set his axe down and observed his work. It was a fine tree he'd hacked - sturdy and rugged, much like himself. The pine needles fluttered in the bitter breeze, spreading their nostalgic scent. The entire forest smelt like this - Checkerbaum was convinced these were the best fir trees in all Whoville. Or rather, outside Whoville. He had to travel quite a way to get a tree as good as this. He wasn't surprised Whos didn't come here too often - at this time of day, the Grickle-Grass Forest seemed like a threatening place. The trees towered above him like skyscrapers and made him feel small. It didn't help that a tall, ominous mountain loomed over the land about a mile or so in the distance, which went by the title of Crumpit. The air was completely still with only an occasional tweet of some bird far off in some branch somewhere. The sweet, woody smell of sap seeped into the cold air as the sturdy Who picked up the end of the trunk and dragged it to his wagon.

That was when he heard the sound.

It was very far away but was undeniably there. He stood as still as he possibly could and listened, pulling up his wooly cap some...

Was it some kind of a bird?

No... no bird he'd heard sounded like this. He approached a little nearer, delving deeper into the woods and cupping a hand to his ear. There it was again...

Was it someone... crying? Out here?

He bounded towards its direction, not once heeding the fact he may be heading into danger and never realise it. But he didn't care. He'd forgotten about his tree, and his family that he knew were eagerly awaiting him to come home with it. All that mattered was this noise - this noise that sounded so unnatural to a place like this. It shouldn't be here. He looked about here and there, and then the sound came again. Nearer this time. Through the fog he squinted, then jumped. Did he see someone? He crept closer, his heart beating in his throat. No... it was only an oddly shaped stump. He breathed a sigh of relief then took a step forward, his shoe landing on something soft. He hastily withdrew, expecting to find a small animal. The sound had stopped at this point, but there was no doubt he was close.

No, he'd only stood on a patch of grass. But even through his thick boots he wasn't entirely convinced. He bent down to look closer. It looked like a clump of grass sticking out from under a trunk that had been freshly chopped down fairly recently. Then a sickening realisation crossed him, causing him to stumble.

This was not a patch of grass.

This was a hand.

There was the sound again - sharp, pitiful... a  _baby_.

He whirled around, his mind spinning at the recent revelation and there he saw it - a tiny, green baby wrapped in a red blanket, stained with mud. The same kind of green as the hand. And then Checkerbaum realised... that hand must have belonged to the parent. The baby cried harder when it saw him approach. He moved slowly, not wanting to frighten the poor tot, as he scooped it up in his strong, warm arms. Checkerbaum didn't even flinch as the distressed wails of the baby pierced his ears - he was used to it. He had a good handful of children back at home. Speaking of, his family would be worried about him by now.

"Hello..." he whispered, the baby whimpering, "Hello there, I'm Checkerbaum. I wonder who you are?"

The baby issued a harsh scream in response.

"I see, well unfortunately I can't quite understand," he gently cooed, "But it doesn't matter."

He sighed deeply, casting his eyes towards the hand again. He didn't want to look upon it too long. It looked like there was no one else for miles around. He didn't want to risk upsetting the baby more, but he didn't have many other choices...

 _"Hey!!"_ he bellowed, his voice echoing around the trees three times,  _"Hey! Is there anyone out there?!"_

The only sound he heard was the vibrations of a bird's tiny wings as one zoomed past him, chirping as it went. The baby seemed too stunned to make a noise.

 _"Hey!!!"_ he shouted again. He waited. Nothing.

Checkerbaum sighed again, edging around the rest of the tree where he saw something even more shocking. There was another one. Unlike the hand, which was small and feminine looking, this was definitely a male - his torso stuck out from under the tree while the rest remained underneath it. He had more of a yellowish tint to him and he was definitely still. Checkerbaum glanced to see the baby looking down on the fallen Who. Or was it? These Whos were slightly larger looking and fluffier than the ordinary run-of-the-mill type found mostly in Whoville. It didn't matter. Checkerbaum shifted his body away, shielding the baby's innocent eyes. He knew it was unlikely the baby would remember, but he didn't want to risk anything. It was clear that these people were the baby's parents and they had died by a falling tree. He sniffed back a tear.

"You're all alone in the world," he wept. "No mom... no dad. What are we gonna do?"

The little baby had curled up against his chest, lulled by the warmth of his thick coat. Checkerbaum's heart melted at this affectionate little gesture, running his coarse hands against the baby's downy head. "I've got to get you home," he decided, "I need to help." He didn't want to look back at the bodies. "...And I will help them too... somehow. It's the least I can do. Or maybe it's the most."

Cradling his discovery, Checkerbaum waddled back to his cart, untouched, with the tree waiting patiently to go home. Being that he was an unusually strong Who, he didn't need anything to pull his cart - except himself. He picked up the handles and made his way back to Whoville, with the little baby tucked into the front pocket of his overalls, safe and warm.


	2. Part-Time Family

"Mama, look! Dad's back!" A chubby little Who boy cheered, jiggling atop his older brother's shoulders as they peered out the frost-covered window together. Checkerbaum was pulling into the front yard, the fog of the window and the dark of the evening obscuring his features and cart somewhat, but it was undeniably him after several hours of absence.

"Ow, ow, Bricklebaum! Careful of my neck!"

"Sorry Pepper," Bricklebaum apologised, climbing down his brother's back like it was a makeshift mountain made of fur and cloth and heading for the door. A whistle of the wind slid through the open crack. It opened wider to let in Checkerbaum, who stamped his shoes on the doormat, shaking off the loose clods of snow that were already starting to melt from the contrasting heat of the house. He shut the door hastily and sighed deeply. He turned to find his youngest, Bricklebaum, standing there watching him with his pudgy little hands clasped together.

"Oh, hello Brickle," he greeted, ruffling the youngster's head, "Did you miss me?"

"Uh huh! I couldn't  _wait_ for you to bring the tree back, dad! You... you did bring a tree, right?" Its absence troubled the young Who - he didn't like the idea of being without a tree to decorate!

Checkerbaum chuckled. "Of course I did. But..." he carefully slipped a hand into his front pocket, "That's not all I brought back..." he finished, with an air of sorrow. Bricklebaum watched excitedly, his eyes growing wider and wider, glistening with anticipation as his father rooted around. Had his dad brought back a puppy? Or a kitten? He had to find out  _now!_

"Oooh! What is it, what is it, what is it?!" Bricklebaum repeated, jumping up and down.

"Sshh... shh, shh..." Checkerbaum pulled the tiny, furry baby out of its hiding space. It begun to stir around after such a rude awakening. It was so small that Bricklebaum had trouble processing what in Whoville his father had managed to pluck out of his pocket. He cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed. "That's a funny looking cat," he commented, arms dangling limply as he continued to stare. This issued another quiet laugh out of his father. "That's because it's  _not_ a cat - it's a  _baby_."

"A baby? Y-you found a baby in the forest?? How? Does he live there?"

His father brought a stout finger to his lips. "Sssh! Don't frighten them." He crouched down so he was level with his little son. "I found them... alone... in the forest where I found our tree," he explained, his voice lowering to a bassy whisper. "They had no mom or dad. So I brought them here."

Bricklebaum placed his hands on his dad's knee to peek closer at the little green bundle. "Are we gonna keep 'im?" he asked in his best stage whisper, "Is it a boy or a girl? They're green!"

Checkerbaum drew himself up to his full height once more, keeping a gentle, yet tight enough grip on the baby who fit perfectly into his hand. "I dunno," he replied, "But whatever they are, they need a bath. Looks like they've been dyed."

"He looks like a little Christmas tree!"

"What's this I hear about a baby?" A soft-featured Who with orange fur and wavy, chocolate hair appeared in the hallway. "Check, did you say you'd found a baby? Where'd it come from?"

He darted his eyes towards Bricklebaum, making a jerking gesture with his head to indicate to the child to vacate the room. This Bricklebaum did, joining his siblings in the living room who were engaged in some sort of dogpiling competition on the rug. Bricklebaum immediately leapt on top, crushing Pepper once more. "OW!" he cried. "BRICKLEBAUM!"

Minnie, Checkerbaum's wife, approached him now free from small ears that might eavesdrop. "Where'd you find it?" she repeated, whispering even though no one was around. Checkerbaum sighed, wiping at the corner of his eye. "Min, it's awful... I found this baby all alone in the forest. I lied to Brickle - he  _did_ have a mom and a dad... but... they were dead."

Minnie's hands sprung to her mouth. "Dead?"

"Yes..." Checkerbaum continued, "A tree. It fell on them. I... I didn't know what to do. The reason why I was so late is because I stopped and told the authorities down near Yopp Street. I tell ya, they were outta there like a barb-a-loot that had just spotted a motherload of truffula fruits or something." He stopped to chuckle a little at his joke before holding the baby at arm's length (which for him, wasn't too far away), sighing sadly. "So young to be without any parents... we can't keep this baby ourselves, Min. Maybe the orphanage will take them in. The fellas did mention something about it."

Minnie petted the baby's cheek gently, causing its face to break out in the first smile it had worn in a while. Her heart overflowed with warmth and she smiled too, "Aww Check, look." Checkerbaum beamed. "I see it," he drew the baby back into a close cradle, "I saw that little smile, you little evergreen, you!" he cooed, using one finger to tickle the baby's sensitive, pink tummy which was not entirely covered in fur yet - much like a young puppy. The baby squealed in delight, little legs and arms waving about and kicking - as much as they could swaddled in the blanket they were wrapped in. "C'mon Min," Checkerbaum started to walk towards the kitchen. "We got a baby to clean!"

The little baby bounced about in his arms, wondering what was next in this little adventure.


	3. Little Sort-Of Brother

The kids peeked around the door frame stacked on top of each other, intrigued by the newest addition to the house. They wondered where this new baby was going to sleep - the house was filled with four children already! None of them slept in a cradle anymore - and where was that cradle, anyway? They hadn't seen it in what seemed like years. Perhaps the baby would sleep in one of their beds, but knowing how babies could be, none of them fancied that idea very much. They discussed the matter amongst themselves as quietly as children can.

"He can sleep with you, Pepper," a snarky 6-year-old, Tina, giggled.

"No way!" Pepper shrieked. "He can sleep with  _you_."

"Eww! He'd pee on me. He already did on daddy..." Tina snorted at the memory.

"And you're next!" Bricklebaum interjected.

“Eww!” Tina retorted.

"Ewww!" Rocky replied, not quite listening but responding where appropriate.

"Shut up, Brickle- _bum,_ ” Tina muttered, turning her back to him.

"Hey, not cool!"

Pepper was the eldest of the children at 7 years old with Rocky being the youngest at just 2. Bricklebaum fit somewhere in the middle at 4 years old. He watched as his parents gently scrubbed away at this poor child with a washcloth who, for some reason, simply would not let up his green tinted coat. After much sudsing and rinsing eventually the two had to give up having failed to find a hint of a “natural” colour anywhere. "I think that's how he's supposed to look, honey," Minnie had said. "Guess so," replied Checkerbaum drying off his hands. "Can't say I've ever seen a green Who before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. His parents…" He paused, reflecting. "...His parents were the same.” He wandered off with a sniff. "Don’t mind me. I'm just gonna change my shirt."

"Come on, little one," Minnie murmured, pulling the baby out of the small bowl into her towel-covered arms to avoid any more spillage. Most of the water lay across the table, where tiny soap bubbles popped one by one. A lone bubble drifted aimlessly through the air before landing on Pepper's nose. He grinned, delighted. Minnie wrapped the baby up, careful not to trap his arms or legs and swept into the living room, followed by her rambunctious rugrats as she dried him by the fireplace. The little baby's face lit up like their nonexistent tree would soon enough and he smiled widely up at this strange mother-figure as she dabbed at his chubby, fluffy cheeks that were as soft as a duckling's down - if not softer. Minnie's own face broke out into a grin as she beheld the child who barely resembled his old self and instead looked more like a...

"He really  _does_  look like a Christmas tree now!" Bricklebaum guffawed.

Yes, something like that. Except less  _prickly_ , maybe.  Minnie held up a finger. "What he needs is a good brush!"

Tina immediately jumped in. "Mommy please, can I brush the baby?"

"No, me!" Bricklebaum demanded.

"Let me do it - I'm the oldest!" boasted Pepper.

"Me, me, me!" Rocky chanted, just wanting to join in.

"Let me!"

"No, me!"

"ME!"

"Alright, alright!" Minnie raised her voice just a tad. In her arms the little baby grew slightly unsettled. "Sshh, shh..." she comforted, wrapping him up tighter and cuddling him close. "One at a time. I don't think he should be handled by too many people. He's very sleepy after his bath. But look at him... I simply must brush him before he sleeps."

Now it was time to bring back the older conversation.  "Where  _is_  he gonna sleep, mama?" Bricklebaum asked.

"In Rocky's old cradle," Minnie answered. "I'm sure your father said something about it." She turned upon hearing the clearing of a throat. "Oh, speak of the devil - here he is now."

Sure enough, Checkerbaum re-entered wearing a brand new shirt to make up for his previous one used as an impromptu target practise by the green tot. The baby almost seemed to give him a knowing look, which he noticed. He chuckled deeply as he approached Minnie, leaning a hefty arm on the top of the chair as he was a rather tall Who. "He's really gone soft on you, Min," he beamed. "It sure is tempting to adopt him." The children dispersed into their own corners of the room as the adults talked.

Minnie cast him a look. "Check, you know we can't..."

He threw up his hands. "I know, I know... we can't afford it...” - he gestured about the room - “ ..not with the amount we already have.” He beamed at his children, never finding them a burden but rather an enhancement to his life. His face grew downcast. "But Minnie, after everything..."

She sighed. "I know. But there are hundreds of Whos out there, Check. Someone's sure to find him and bring him home. Even if it takes forever.” She smoothed the baby’s clean, dry fur, feeling him softly purr against her. Her heart swelled with motherly protection and she drew him even closer. "Someday... he'll be able to celebrate countless Christmasses, surrounded by the people he loves... He'll be happier then.”

Checkerbaum nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he will, Min..." he said, "I'm sure he will." He glanced to see the baby lightly headbutting at Minnie's chest. "Is that so?" she asked him. Of course, the baby only cocked his head in confusion. Minnie looked towards her husband.

“I think he's hungry."

Checkerbaum immediately headed to the kitchen. "I'll get that sorted right now!" he announced, whereupon the children watched him pass through the doorway. Promptly, they followed.

"Daddy, wait!" Tina called. "Lemme help!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

The only one left behind was Bricklebaum, who stood at his mother's lap watching the baby with amazement. He was still trying to nudge at Minnie, but gave up after a few futile attempts. He wasn't sure of it, but Bricklebaum could have sworn he saw that little ball of fluff pout, bottom lip protruding so exaggeratedly he couldn't help but laugh. When the baby turned to face him he laughed even harder. But the harsh sound of this little boy's joy began to frighten the baby, who retreated back into Minnie and whimpered. "Sshh... shh shh shh…” she soothed, petting him. "Bricklebaum... you scared him."

"I'm sorry mama, it's just..." he struggled to not laugh, "It's just his face - haha, it was so funny! Hahaha!"

"I'm sure it was," his mother replied, stroking the tuft atop the baby's head, "But I don't think he's used to laughter just yet, even though he did plenty of it earlier, didn't you?" She brought the baby closer to her face. "Didn't you?" she cooed, bringing a wide smile to those chubby cheeks once more as she rubbed her pink nose against his, causing him to screw up his face in confusion. The more he saw his mother play with and pamper the baby, the more little Bricklebaum wanted to share in it.

"Mama..." he deliberated. "Can I hold him too?”

“I don’t see why not,” she decided, gesturing to her lap. “C’mere.” Bricklebaum giggled and crawled up onto his mother and plopped himself rather hard onto her knee. “Oof!” she cried, exaggerating her discomfort. “Someone’s growing fast!”

“Yeah, I’m gonna be as big as dad!”

“Well,” said Minnie, giggling at her son's enthusiasm, "There'll be plenty of time for that." She passed the baby to Bricklebaum’s eager little arms. “Here we go.”

The one thing Bricklebaum didn’t expect was the weight. Most babies have some sort of weight to them - not too much but just enough to throw the inexperienced off. This little baby wasn't like that. He had the weight of a kitten, and curled up in his blanket with his tiny hands and little snout, he certainly looked like one too. A small, green and very fluffy kitten. Minnie directed her son's hands, one cradling the head and the other supporting the rest of the baby’s body. “There we are,” she said, “He’ll be comfortable now.”

The little baby didn’t know what to do. He stared up at this new face with wide, curious green eyes. Bricklebaum smiled and began to bring a chubby finger to the baby’s face, which Minnie immediately put an end to. “What are you doing?”

Bricklebaum blushed with shame, finger still hanging in the air. “I jus’ wanted to touch his nose, it’s so little! Smaller than Rocky’s or Tina’s.”

“I don’t think he’d like it if you did that,” Minnie warned.

“No, probably not,” Bricklebaum sighed. He suddenly felt a warm grip encircle his finger and looked to see the baby smiling back up at him, having grabbed his digit in a tight bond. “Mama! Look!”

“Looks like he likes you."

There was no denying it - the little baby beamed up at Bricklebaum. He laughed and tugged at him, as if enticing him to play. Bricklebaum could do nothing else but gently pull his arm away, only to have a pair of chubby arms pull it back. Each grab seemed to draw nearer to the baby's mouth, which the young boy didn't care for in the least! He didn't want baby drool all over him. It was at that moment Checkerbaum returned with Pepper, Tina and Rocky in tow brandishing a bottle. "Here we go!" he called. "Oh, Bricklebaum! I see you got dibs on the baby, huh?"

"Daddy, can I hold him please?"

"No me!"

"Me!"

Minnie rolled her eyes. "Not this again. C'mere Check, let's have that bottle."

Checkerbaum handed the instrument over amid the begs and chantings of their children who were quite jealous that Bricklebaum had managed to get there before anyone else did. Minnie tried to attract the baby's attention with the bottle, who was still trying to yank Bricklebaum's arm off. "Yoohoo," she said, "Look - is this what you wanted?"

The baby stopped for a moment upon seeing the bottle loom over him, his eyes growing big as he let go of the Who boy and insisted upon this new target instead, waving his arms and legs about demandingly. "Alright, alright..." Minnie murmured, "Here we go. Bricklebaum? Do you wanna feed him?"

Bricklebaum's face lit up like all the lights in Whoville currently were. "Can I?" he whispered dramatically.

Minnie nodded, handing him the bottle now, which he gratefully accepted. The baby got to it before he could do anything, small little fists gripping onto the glass like his life depended on it - which wasn't too far from the truth. He mouthed around the teat, eventually finding it thanks to Bricklebaum guiding it towards that eager little mouth. He cupped the butt of the bottle in his spare hand, elevating the baby's head a little to avoid any choking hazards. All was quiet in the house. The children had stopped arguing for now, and the fire crackled above all else, even the contented little hums of the baby as he slowly drifted off to sleep, bottle freed from his lips, still suckling much to everyone's amusement.

Checkerbaum smiled, his eyes crinkling with charm as he brought a heavy, yet gentle hand upon the baby's soft head, stroking it. "Time to get that cradle out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there's going to be one more chapter after this one. I never expected to punch out so many words regarding this scenario, but life's funny like that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
